My Brother My Lover
by Kojiro Rei
Summary: Takeru gets kicked out of his moms house and goes to live with Matt but the two of them unknowlingly love eachother. Will they admit thier feeling or will love fail? Read to find out. rated for language and adlut content.
1. what?

Forum Featured FanFics Fanfic Contests Upload/Edit FanFics

« Email Author » « Other Works By This Author » « Add Author to Favorites »  
« Write Review » « Add Story to Favorites » « Alert Webmaster » 

My Brother, My Lover: Kicked out? ( Chapter 1 ) Anime: Digimon Genre(s): Shounen / Romance Type: Yaoi Author: Kojiro Rei Uploaded On: March 26, 2006 17:32 CST Updated On: March 26, 2006 Pages: 1 Words: 693 Size: 3 KB Visits: 31 Status: Work In Progress Summary:  
Takeru gets kicked out of his mom's house and comes to live with Yamato. 

Disclamer: I don't own Digimon.

Taker Takeshi, my little brother. The one Person I love with all my heart. The one person I would protect with my life from anything and everything which happens to include me lately.

Yeah I, Yamato Ishida, am in love with my little brother. Say what you want about me I honestly don't give a shit.

Lately it's getting harder and harder to keep myself from him. It was easy when he was younger. So easy.

"He's just a little kid. He's too young and you would hurt him." That what how I convinced myself to stay away from him.

All that was tossed out the window when he turned sixteen. It was as if over night he went from the sweet, little, innocent kind of cute to the other kind of cute.

The kind of cute that makes guys and girls turn and look in the malls when we go shopping together. Especially when he waers those tight shorts which is anytime it's not storming and cold.

They show off his nicely built legs and that lovely ass of his. He has one of the cutest asses I've ever seen in my life.

I'm going crazy trying not to do something to him. It's like I'm an insect and he's a flame. No wait thats wrong. If I got close to him it would hurt the both of us.

A chime rang distracting me from my thoughts. I looked at the clock. Ten at night. I should get to sleep.

I went over to the closet and pulled out my futon. With a sigh I pulled out my lenins and made the small bed up.

When I was about to lay down the doorbell rang. I opened the door to see Takeru standing there in the door way.

He was covered in sweat and breathing hard. I saw he had an overnight bag slung over his shoulder.

I stepped aside and let him in. He set his bag down on the couch and cloapsed next to it.

"Mom kicked me out." He said, panting. "How come?" I asked him. "I'm gay and fags aren't welcome in her house." He said. "Thats why I never went over there." I told him.

"How did she find out?" I asked him. "She asked me when I was going to ask Hikari to be my girlfriend and I told her that I had no desire to be more then a friend to a girl." He said.

"So she dumped you on my doorstep?" I asked him. "No she locked me out of the house with nothing but the outfit I was wearing and what I could pack in a half hour." He said. "How did you get here?" I asked him. "The bus." He said.

"The closest bus stop is four miles from here." I told him. "Yeah and the closest one to my house is about three." He said. "So you had to go seven miles on foot and then about twelve on the bus?" I asked him. He gave a nod.

"You can move in with me if you want." I told him. "Thanks bro." He said with a smile. "No problem I said as I drew him in to a hug. I pulled back a bit faster then normal. He gave me a stragne look.

"Maybe you should take a shower." I told him. He gave a nod and went to the bathroom. He had spent enough nights here to know were it was.

When he was done with his shower he came out and laid down next to me. "Good night." He said. "good night." I told him. 


	2. the next morning

Disclamer: I don't own digimon or any other copyrighted materials that may appear in this story. The following work was created for enjoyment only and I am not makeing any money off of this in any way shape or form.

I woke up the next morning to see Takeru laying next to me. I smiled at him and went in to the kitchen for some breakfast.

I decided on a bowl of cornflakes. I poured a baowl before going to the fridge to get some milk. I opened it up and smelled it. It had gour sour a long time ago.

"Fuck." I said as the smell of it drifted to my nose. I closed it and put it in the trash bin that I had under the sink. I let out a sigh as I poured water on me cereal.

I took a bite and spit it out. "Looks like we're eating out this morning." I tought. I lit up a cigarette and took a drag off of it I went in to the front room and watched the morning news.

"Never anything good going on in the world." I said as blew out some moke after hearing a teenaged boy's body was found raped and mutilated in some ally by an abandoned building and the person who did it was still at large.

I turned off the tv, not wanting to hear anymore. Takeru had been out walking last night which was when it happened. He could of been the boy. If that was him I woudln't of ever been able to forgive my mother for what happened. I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive her now as it is.

I heard a ringing sound and picked up my phone. "This is Yama." I said. "Is my son there?" My mother asked. "Yes, Nancy he is." I said in anger. "What did you call me?" She asked. "I called you by your name." I told her. "I'm you mom. Not some random bith you decided to fuck after a show. Oh wait you don't even fuck random bitches. You fuck nasty fags and you turned my good son in to one of them!" she shouted.

"Lisiten bitch, He's just as much my brother as he is your son. You kicked him out of the house and he came to me because I would care for him like you didn't." I told her. "If you think you can raise him then be my guest but you won't get any help from me. Let me talk to him." She demanded.

"He's sleeping." I said. "I bet you fucked him untill he passed out last night." She sneered. "No! He had to walk for an hour to get to my house! Thats what he's so exhausted about you fucking bitch!" I shouted to her.

I saw Takeru out the corner of my eye and said "He's awake now if you want to talk to him." She laughed and said "Of course he is. All your yelling woke him up." She was about to say something else but I handed the phone to Takeru and lit up another cigarette.

Takeru's face went from happy to angry in a few short seconds before he said "I don't want to hear it from you. Yamato has always been there for me no matter what I needed and all you ever did was put me down and use you for you house slave." He Shouted. I took a drag and waited for her to finish talking before he said "Shut up. If you loved me you wouldn't of kicked me out if you were unhappy with the way I tunred out. You would of learned to accept it. Instead you kicked me to the curb. Good bye." He said before hanging up.

He was breathing hard and glareing at the phone the way he used to glare at Ken in his days as the Kaiser. He reached for my cigarettes and took one out. "Lighter?" He asked me. I frowned but handed it to him.

"When did you start smokeing cigarettes?" I asked him. "When I was 13. Mom stressed me out so I started smokeing to help deal with the stress." He said. "Porbably the worst way you could think of to handle it too. As much as I disporve of you smokeing I disprove more of you stealing so I suppose I'll allow the lesser of two evils." I said. He took a drag and expertly blew the smoke out in a series of rings.

"Thats all you smoke right?" I asked him, suddenly worried. "Yeah. I would never do drugs." He said. "Thats good. Do you drink?" I asked him. "Yeah occasionally." He said. "When you drink you don't drink to get drunk do you?" I asked him as I put out my cigarette "I drink a little at parties but never to get drunk off my ass unless I'm real depressed." He said. "Thats a bad way to handle it." I told him. "I know." He said. "You should write music or do martial arts or something like that." I said as I watched him take a another drag off his cigarette. "I just wish life wasn't so hard." He said sadly. "Yeah it's hard being gay." I said takeing a drag of my cig and blowing it out slowly.

"Even harder when you're in love with a man who will never return your feelings." He said before taking another drag. "I'm in the same boat." I said. He didn't ask me who it was and I didn't ask him. Instead he said "I've never even kissed another guy before."

"Not even for practice?" I asked him. "Poeple practice kissing?" He asked me. "Yeah. Most of the time with friends or sibblings." I said. "Have you ever practiced?" He asked me. "Yeah me and Taichi used to practice before." I said with a laugh. "Isn't he with Kyoshiro right now?" Takeru asked as he put his cigarette out next to mine in the ash tray.

"Yup and now I have nobody to practice my kissing on." I said fakeing sadness. "You could prctice on me." He said. "Are you sure." I asked him. "Does the thought of kissing me freak you out or something?" He asked me. I shook my head.

He scooted closer to me and pressed his lips to mine. I felt go through my entire body at the moment. My brain just shut down and I went crazy.

I pushed him down on the couch below me and kissed him back. I felt his tounge slide across my lip so I opened my mouth to let him in. I slid my tounge along side his gums, makeing him moan in to my mouth. I smiled and went back to ravishing his mouth with my own.

I had always dreamed about kissing him like this. Just me and him alone on the couch with nothing in the world to stop us. If only it was a real kiss and not just practice. Well it was a lot more then practice to me. It was a dream come true.

He pulled away slowly and looked at me for a second before he said "You're a hell of a kisser." "You're pretty good too." I told him. He smiled and said "Good to hear that." I laughed.

"You're so nevrous about it. It's not like that was your first kiss with someone you want to be with for the rest of you life." I said wishing I was the one he wanted. He frowned before he said "Thats true." I gave a nod and he was all smiles agian.

"What do we have to eat for breakfast?" He asked me. "Nothing we're eating out and then going grocery shopping." I said. "Guess I'll get dressed." He said. "Do you have anything or do you want to barrow one of my outfits?" I asked him. "I have what I wore yesterday." He said. "Not going to work. Pick out something to wear of mine. We're going to IHOP." I told him.

"Whats that?" He asked me. "Some Americian franchise that made it's way out here. They have greeat food." I told him. "Sounds nice." He said as went in to my room to get dressed.

I turned on the tv and payed half attention to what was on while I waited. He came out and my jaw almost droped. He looked better in leather then I did.

Tight leather pants and a half done black button down shirt. Oh my god how I wished I could just jump him right then and there. He looked at me and laughed.

"Like what you see?" He asked me. "You're going to have half of the town after you if you go out in that." I warned him. "Then thats going to take care of half of my problem." He said still laughing. "Ok slut boy lets go." I said.

He stoped laughing and glared at me. Nothing like the playful glares he used to give me as children either but an almost evil glare that I never thought could come from him.

His normally warm blue eyes became dark and cold. His face held no trace of the smile from just a few minutes ago. "I'm not a slut." He almot growled. "I was only jokeing." I said calmly. His glare lessed a bit but it was still no smile. "She said that lastnight." He said, looking now like he was about to cry.

I drew him in to a tight hug like I would do when he was younger and we just sat there. Him crying in to my shoulder and me telling him everything was going to be fine. Neither of us would be in the mood to eat for a while. 


	3. not so numb song numb by linkin park

Discalmer: I don't own digimon or any other copyrighted materials that may appear in this story.

I thought about what had happened seveal hours ago. I was only jokeing around with him and he broke down. Whatever that bitch said to him was way out of line. There's no way anyone should act like that when someone makes a joke at them.

After he finished crying he has fell asleep agian. He must of still been tired from last night. WalkingRuning all that way to catch a bus and then still haveing to walk even more. I scribbled down a note to him that I was going grocery shoping and was about to leave when he walked in to the front room.

"Were are you going?" I asked him. "My milk is way past expired and I only have cereal and lunch meats in the house. I'm going grocery shopping." I said to him. "Can I come with you?" He asked me. I gave him a nod and he smiled.

I stuffed my cigarettes in my shirt pocket and grabed my keys off the table. We left the house and locked it up. We went out to my garage and I said "It's a nice day. What do you say we take the convertable?" I asked him.

We got in and I started it up. "Listen to this." Taker said putting in a cd as I droped the top. "What is it?" I asked him pulling out of the garage.

"Some Americian rock." He said as he skiped to a song. "I'll listen to it." I said. "Can you speak english as well as I can?" he asked me. "No but I think i"ll be able to understand it." I said as he pushed the play button.

I'm tired of being what you want me to be Feeling so faithless lost under the surface Don't know what you're expecting of me Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes (Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you (Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)

I've become so numb I can't feel you there I've become so tired so much more aware I'm becoming this all I want to do Is be more like me and be less like you

Can't you see that you're smothering me Holding too tightly afraid to lose control Cause everything that you thought I would be Has fallen apart right in front of you (Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you (Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take

I've become so numb I can't feel you there I've become so tired so much more aware I'm becoming this all I want to do Is be more like me and be less like you

And I know I may end up failing too But I know You were just like me with someone disappointed in you

I've become so numb I can't feel you there I've become so tired so much more aware I'm becoming this all I want to do Is be more like me and be less like you

I've become so numb I can't feel you there I'm tired of being what you want me to be I've become so numb I can't feel you there I'm tired of being what you want me to be

When the song was over I looked at him. "I can see why you like the song." I said. "Yeah it reminds me of me and mom. She wants me to be this person and I want to be a different person. The end resulst it that I've made it so that I bottle everything upso that I seem numb to the world." He said.

"Thats deep." I said, sounding a lot more sereous then I had intended to. "Yeah but I'm just a deep person." He said. "Yeah I noticed that a long time ago. You're very complex and you're far from numb." I said

"How so?" He asked me. "Well everyone things you're all smiles but behind that all you're so inqusitive. You have so many strong emotion that you feel. Sometimes even at the same time as other conflictiing ones. You're not numb but instead you're full of emotions." I said.

"Well there goes my theme song." He said with a laugh. "Yeah because you're liveing under my roof now and the person I want you to be is yourself. I'm not going to try to force any of my opinions and philisophies on to you. You may occasionally have to hear some of them but I won't force them on to you and make them your own." I said.

"You're nothing like mom. Not that thats a bad thing but it's going to take some time to get used to. I know I'm going to like liveing with you." He said with a smile. "Thanks." I said.

We pulled in to the super market and I handed him a list. "We divide and conquer. You get this stuff and I'll get the rest of it." I said. He laughed and said "It's just grocery shopping. Not like we're fighting a war." I gave him a nod and handed him some money.

We went in, bought everything we needed to, and were home in less then an hour. We drove back home, put the stuff away and then sat on the couch. I lit a smoke and Takeru had one as well.

"Theres a month of food taken care of." I said. "Why do you buy for a whole month?" He asked me takeing a drag and blowing it out slowly. "Cause I hate grocery shopping." I said takeing a a deep, long hit and blowing it out. "Fair enough." He said after a few seconds. "Dunno I just don't like it." I said with a laugh. "What now?" He asked me.

"Now we go to the mall and get you some clothes to wear." I said with a smile. He took a few hits and then said "You know you don't have to do that." I laughed. "You must like the thought of getting in my pants everyday." I said. "Maybe I do." He said with a grin. 


	4. shopping

Disclamer: I don't own Digimon or any other copyrighted materials that may appear in this story.

After we got done puting away all the gorcereys away Takeru went and laid down for a while. He must of be exhausted from last night. All that runing to catch the bus and then even more to get here before I fell asleep.

I breifly wondered what would of happened if he got here and I was asleep. Several scenarios ran across my mind and none of them were any good. I'm so glad he made it here and that killer didn't get to him.

I've been told the more I think about bad things the more likely they are to happen but thats a load of bull shit if you ask me. Nothing bads going to happen as long as I'm watching him.

I lit up and cigarette and heard soemthing comeing from the bedroom. Takeru was awake.

I opened the door and smiled to him. "Hey Yama what time is it?" He asked me. I glanced at my watch and said about two in the afternoon." He let out a sigh before he said "I've been sleeping for 3 hours." I gave a nod and said "Which is fine by me. Let's get some lunch in us and head down to the mall. Time to get you a new wardrobe." I said with a smile.

"You have fire in your eyes." He told me. I laughed. "I'm a shopping queen." I said still laughing. "I just hope I don't cost you too much." He said. "No such thing as too much for me. I'm a rockstar if you forgot." I remind him. "Just don;t do the Emcee Hammer thing." Takuer said.

"Emcee Hammer?" I asked him. "He was an Americian rap performer that went bankrupt because he gave his friends and familly limitless money to spend." Takeru said. "You sure listen to a lot of americian music." I said. "It helps my english." He said. I gave him a nod and said "I suppose it does."

He tossed the covers off himself and I let out a yelp. He was naked. I felt myself blush.

"Whats the big deal?" He asked. "You're naked." I pointed out to him. "It's not that big of a deal." He said as he bent down to pull his boxers on.

I let out a sight when he had pulled them on. Wehn that was done on came the pants. Then he put a blet through the loops and paused to pick a small red something up. "Whats the hell is that?" I asked him.

He flicked something on the object, quickly spun his wrist, and flciked it back. When he stoped moveing it so fast I saw a blade. "Butterfly knife." He said as closed it up and put it in his pocket before pulling a shirt over his head.

"Theres a killer on the lose around here so it would be be good to have that with you just incase." I said. "You're so paranoid." He said as he grabed my hand and led me to the garage.

When we were inside the car I started it up and droped the top. Taker put a hand on my shoulder and reached in to my shirt pocket. He pulled otu a cigarette and lit it up. I put the windows down and we drove off to the mall.

When we got there I put the top up, rolled the windows up, and we got out. When we were inside Takeru went crazy.

"This mall is huge." He said. "Yeah it's a big one." I said. "Were first?" He asked me. "How about After Hours?" I asked him as I headed towars the store I mentioned. "That sounds like a night club." He said. "They specialise in formal attire." I said.

"Attire?" He asked me with a laugh. "Thats what you call it. You need at least one suit." I said "But I hate getting dressed up." He pleaded. "Just one suit and it's only for formal events which don't happen often around me." I said as I grabed his hand so he wouldn't run off. "Fine." He said.

It was strange. I expected him to pull his hand away but instaed he grabed on. Was he smiplying trying not to make a big thing out of it, was it a gesture of brotherly closeness or was it that he felt the same way about me.

I let go of his hand and he let go of mine when we got to the store. When we got in I steped away and one fo the store workers looked him over.

I smiled as his expression worsened as the enlderly man walked around him several times. The man smiled at Takeru and he let out a low growl.

"I'm guessing 24-31 for the pants with a small jacket and shirt." The man said. Takeru gave a nod and the man smiled. "Might I be as bold as to sugust a few color choices?" He asked. "I don;t dress up so I wouldn't know what would look good on me." Takeru said.

"I would like to warn you that no suit is going to make you ass stick out like those pants." The old man said with a laugh as he went to the back for a suit.

"That guy creeps me out Yama." Takeru said. "All suit people seem to be like that." I said with a frown. "I want him to know that he'll never have me." Takeru said. "Try this on young sir." The man said.

As soon as I saw him Takeru grabed me the collor of my shirt and kissed me. Not just an small little peck on the cheek but a flull fledged "lets make out" kiss. I kissed him back adn before I knew it we had started makeing out.

When I pulled away the old man had a slight look of disappointment on his face but said "Go to the fitting room and try this on." Taker took the ofered suit and I followed him to the fitting room. "No sex in the fitting room." The old man said.

Takeru went in the fitting room and came out wearing a dark grey suit and the most umfortable look I had ever seen on his face. "I think it looks good on you." I said. "Quite well." The old man said. Takeru kissed me on the cheek and said "no chance in hell." The old man gave a nod.

When Takeru changed back in to the outfit he had on earlier and we left the suit shop. "You sure were effectionate in there." I said with a smile. "You wern't saying anything about it." He pointed out. "It was fun makeing out in front of him like that." I said.

"Yeah it was a good excuse to ma..practice." He said. I pretended to miss his slip up but thought about it. Did he like makeing out with me because I was good at it or because he cared about me. I felt him grab my hand so I led him to the next store I had in mind for his wardroe.

"Silkys?" He asked me when we got there. "Yeah this is were I get a lot of my shirts." I said. "I figured. Everytime I see you it's always slik and leather." He said with a laugh. "Is that a problem?" I asked him. "Would it matter if it was?" He asked me.

"No I'm just wondering if you wore anything else besides silk and leather." He said. "Yeah cotton socks and boxers." I said. "I'm not much of a silk person is all." He said. "All right then were do you want to go?" I asked him. "Is there a regular shirt shop in here?" He asked me.

"This is one of the biggest malls around. I'm sure theres a shirt shop in here somewere that will have what you want." I said, takeing his hand. "Yeah I'm sure of it too, but why do you keep holding my hand?" He asked me.

"Why do you keep makeing out with me?" I asked him. "Cause I don't like all these people looking at me like they think they can have me as thier own little boy toy." He said. "Fair enough. I keep holding you hand so we don't get seperated."He said.

We walked around the mall untill we founf a store called The Shirt Shack. We went inside and Takerus eyes lit up.

"I love this one." He said pointing to shirt with a pair of argueing squrrels that said "get off my nuts" in red print. I laughed and said "Get what ever you want. Price dosen't matter as long as it makes you happy." I told him.

We ran around the store for several hours with Takeru grabing a few dozen shirts. "I think these will do." He said when neither of us could carry anymore. I smiled and said "Yeah and after this we can get some pants." He gave a nod and we went to pay for them.

The girl at the counter was a young teenages girl with blond hair that had been dyed pink and she had a pirceing in her lip. She looked at me for a second before she said "Are you by any chance Yamato Ishida?" She asked me. "Yeah thats me." I said with a smile.

"Do you think you could sign my hoodie?" She asked me. "Anything for a fan." I said as I signed the hoodie for her. "Thanks. You think I could get a kiss?" She asked. "Sorry but I'm gay." I said. "You can't be." She said.

Takeru took the hint and kissed me. It wasn't long before we were makeing on the counter. "Yeah you're gay but oh my god that makes you so much hotter." She said as she was bagging up the shirts.

When she had baged up all the shirts we took them with the suit to the car, put them in the trunk, and went back in to the mall for pants. I wondered what he would wear.

"What kind of pants do want?" I asked him. "Tight jeans and leather." He said. "Mom didn't even let you wear tight jeans?" I asked him. "Nope she said tight jeans look gay." He told me. "They do but thats no problem with us right?" I asked him. In place of saying anything he just smiled.

After about ten pairs of thight jeans, eight pairs of leather pants, five hoodie signings, and two make out sessions we were ready to head home. We got in the car, lit up our smokes, droped the top, put down the windows, trurned up the radio, and drove home.

"That was fun." I said with a laugh. "Yeah love shopping." Takeru said. "Is that why you and Hikari were such good firends?" I asked him. "Yeah me, her, and Miyako would always go to the malls and hang out." He said as he took a drag and laughed. We just drove home laughing and jokeing the whole way. 


	5. dinner

Disclamer: I don't own Digimon or any other copyrighted materials that may appear in this story.

I slid in to a parking lot and killed the engine. "This isn't home." Takeru said. "I know but it's my favortie resteraunt." I said. "You never took me here before..." Takeru said getting depressed. "Thats cause I didn't know you were gay before." I told him.

"The Gay Cafe?" Takeru asked as he went in. "Yeah." I said as we went in.

We went in and a man in a dress walked up to me "Hello agian Yama. Who is this little hottie you brought in with you?" He said. "Yugami this is my brother." I said to my friend. "I'm Takeru." He introduced himself. "I guess cute and polite runs in the familly." Yugami said. "Not on my mothers side." Takeru laughed as we were led to a table. Yugami was quiet and untill we got to the table.

When we got there Yugami handed my brother a menu and said "I suppose you'll be haveing the usual." I gave a nod and said "Yeah but hold the rum." Yugami worte it down on his pad and looked over at Takuer who asked "Whats his usual?"

Yugami smiled and said "He likes the steak and shrim with a large penia colada." Takuerus eyes got wide and he said "I think I know what I want." Yugami wrote it on his pad and left for the kitchens.

I was about to say something to Takeru but I heard a familair sounding moan and looked over at the table to our left. Takeru followed my eyes to see Taichi and Koushiro makeing out while they were waiting for thier meal.

"Go Taichi"! I yelled. He stoped makeing out and looked over at me and Takeru who were laughing. "Hey guys." He said blushing. "Hey yourself." I said to him. Takueru was still laughing over the way I got there attention.

"Whats he giggleing about?" Taichi asked pointing at Takeru. "I believe it was the way Yamato attracted our attention." Kyoshiro said. Takeru gave a nod and was able to stop laughing. I smiled at my brother.

"So whats up?" I asked. "Taichi is takeing me here for our annaversary." Koushio said. "We were thinking of haveing a party but nobody is arround to celebrate with us." Taichi said sadly. "How about we all have some champagne at my place after we finish up here." I sugusted.

Takeru got a upset look on his face and I said "When I said all of us I ment you too." He smiled at me and a drag waiteress walked over carrying wo plates of food. "Thats our dinner. Taichi said as he and Kyoshiro turned thier attention back to the table.

Takeru and I started talking about things while they ate and shortly after mine and Takeru's dinner were served as well. Takeru eyed the larrge steak they served him with amazement. "Enjoy." I told him as I took a sip of my penia colada.

We ate our meal and chatted about small things the entire time. When we were done we went out to the parking lot. I looked for Kyoshiros car but didn't see it.

"They must of headed to my place already let's not keep them waiting." I said as I got in my car. We started it up, put the top down, put the windows down, and I dorve to my house.

"Let's not keep them waiting." I said to Takeru as I sped up. "Yama you're going too fast." Takeru yelled looking at the spedometer. "I can handle this. I've gone top speed before." I laughed as I raced to my house. "I'm worried about cops." Takeru said. I laughed and said "You shouldn't be."

When we had gotten to the house and were about to carry in Takeru's new wardrobe when Taichi and Kyoshiro got there. They saw us with the bags and decided to help.

The four of us walked in to my house and each of us was carrying a large ammount of bags. "Put them on my futon for now." I said as I led the way to my bedroom. The three of them followed me to my room were we sat don the many bags we were each carrying. When we were done with that I went to the kitchen.

I lit up a cigarette, opened up the liquor cabinet which Taichi saw and let out a whistle. "Damn Yama! That's a lot of booze!" He shouted. Takeru too one of my cigarettes, lit it, and said "Most rockstars have a large ammount of booze. I'm not suprised." Taichi shook his head and said "Still I can't beleve he has that much."

"Most of it is wine, champagne, and drink mixes. Theres really not a lot of hard liqour in there." I said as I took out four champagne glasses and a bottle of champagne. I filled the glasses and passed one out to everyone.

"To love." Kyoshiro said as he raised his glass. We all toasted out glasses and took a drink. We sat around laughing, jokeing, and drinking. We had drained a few bottles before Taichi stood up and said "Well we better go before we get to hammered to drive." Kyshiro gave a nod and they left.

"So were should I put all my new clothes?" Takeru asked with a slight slur. "just set them aside for now and then we'll put them in the second closet in the morning." I said feeling a bit out of it. "Lets just go to bed and worry about it in the morning." He said. "Sounds good to me." I said as we went to the bedroom. 

We moved the bags of clothse, striped down to our underwere, and crawled in to bed. "Good night Yama." He said. "night Takeru." I told him. 


	6. what happened

Disclamer: I don't own digimon or any other copyrighted materials that may appear in this story.

I woke up with a headahce. On top of that my ass hurt. I threw the sheat off of myself and saw that Takeru and I were both naked. I also saw what looked like a fresh cum stain on the matress. I looked at Takeru and saw that he was naked as well.

I shook him gently to wake him up. He moaned so I shook him harder. His eyes snaped open and he glared at me. "Not now." He said. "Yes now we need to talk." I said. "What?" He asked as he tried to sit up. "Damnit my ass hurts." He said.

"Oh my god." I said . "Did we...umm... you know...last night?" He asked me nevrously. "I think so." I said. Takeru shhok his head in disbelief. "Oh my god. I didn't want my it to be like this." He said.

"Was it your first time?" I asked him. "Yeah." He said. "I'm so sorry. I stole your virginity away from you and I don't even remember it. I am such a pecice of shit. I can't beleve I let myself get so drunk last night." I said feeling worse then I've ever felt in my life.

"Don't be it was..." He said but I cut him off by saying "It was a big deal and it was my fault and I'm such a fucking peice of shit." I said reaching in my top drawer. I found was I was looking for and pulled it out.

"Put the fucking gun down." Takeru said quickly and firmly. "I've taken the most important thing from the one person I love. I have plenty of reason to want to die." I said, rasieing the gun to my head. "If you shoot yourself I'll slit my throat and don't think I won't." He said with a firm look on his face.

"I don't beleve you." I said. His expression didn't soften when he said "Just hear me out and then you can do what you want." He said. "I owe you that much at least." I said, lowering the gun.

"The only regret I have about last night was that we were both drunk. I love you and I don't mean it in just the brotherly way. I love you the way that..." His words trailed off and he started crying.

I put the gun in the drawer and thought for a second. He loved me like that. It was my every dream come true but at the same time It brought on a ton of nightmares. If the wrong people found out then it would spell out disaster for both of us.

"I've loved you for so long in the same way." I said to him. "Then why haven't you..." I cut him off by rasieing a finger to his lips. "Probably for the same reasons you haven't but before anything gets decided theres a few things that we need to seresouly discuss." I told him. He gave a nod and said "Then we should get to talking."

I got dressed and he did the same. We went in to the front room adn sat donw on the couch. I lit up a cigarette and Takeru did the same. "A lot of people won't understand this. Homosexuality is looked down on and so is incest. Nobody will understand this. We won't be able to live our lives as freely as we would like to. It's not going to be easy." I said before takeing a drag off my cigarette. "We don't have to live here were everyone knows us. We could go someplace else." He said.

"Were could we go we have no conncetions outside of Japan." I said. "Not true. We have Mimi who would probably take us in for a short while untill you could afford to get a place of your own and then we could live there. We could live together without haveing to worry who found out. Our last names are different so nobody in Americia would even think twice about us being brothers. All we would have to do is get all my legal documents from mom." He said. thats not going to be very easy to do." I said. "I think It will be very easy. Who says how have to get my legal document s from her? One egg or two?" Takeru asked as he got a pan and the eggs out.

"Two and what do you mean by who says we have to get them from her?" I asked him. We could have Ken and Kyoshiro get them for us if she won't hand them over but I think she will." He said as he cracked the eggs in the pan and started scrambleing them.

"You've thought aboutt his before haven't you?" I asked him. "Two things. One is I've always wanted to live in Americia since I was thirteen and two is I've wanted to spend my whole life with for as long as I can remember." He said. "So you're liveing out all your dreams this way aren't you?" I asked him.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked me as he put the eggs on a plate and handed them to me. He cracked a few more eggs in the pan before and I said "I would have to give up a few things but I would be willing to give up anything for you." I said to him.

"You're so sweet." He said as he put his own eggs on a plate and ate with me. When we were finished with our eggs we rined our plates and put them in the dishwasher.

We shared my last cigarette and then I said "Well let's not put this off any more." Takeru gave a nod and said "Yeah I'm ready." I shook my head. "One more thing." I said.

"What would that be?" He asked me. "I want a kiss before we go." I said. He pushed me ont he couch and kissed me. It was the most passionate kiss I had ever gotten in my entire life. Before I even reaslied I was on bottom he had his tounge in my mouth. I pushed back with my own. It was almsot like we were battleing for control of the kiss.

After a few minutes of makeing out he pulled away and asked "Now can we do this?" I gave a nod and said "Now let's get on with this." He smiled and we went out to the garage.

I statred up my car and we drove off to our mothers house. I didn't tell Takeru but I was afriad of what would happen there. I was very afraid for both of us. 


	7. at moms house

Dislcamer: I don't own digmon or anyother copyrighted materials.

I stoped by the liqour store and picked up a carton of cigaterrets on the way there. With that stop out of the way and nothing more that I could make an excuse for I drove over to my mothers houes.

I stoped parked the car and we got out. We went to the door. I knocked and she asked it was. I told her it was us and she opened the door. She took a look at us and made an inviteing gesture.

"Come inside boys I need to talk to the both of you." She said to us. We came in and she shut the door. She sat down on the couch and took a sip of coffee. "You boys want some coffe this is going to be a hell of a talk." Takeru exchanged a nervous glace with me before I said "Sure I'll take some." Takeru gave a nod.

I sat on the couch and Takeru sat down on the love seat. Our mom came back and handed us each a cup of coffee. Then she sat on the couch.

"I need to apologise for what happened a few days ago. I suppose my sons both hate me but thats what i get for trying to deney fate." She said with a sad smile. "What do you mean by that?" Takeru asked her. "I knew you boys would end up together one day so I tried to keep it from happening by splitting you boys up."

"What do you by that?" I asked her. "I can spot the signs of attraction very easilly. Call it womans intuition." She said. "What do you by end up together?" Takeru asked. "I can tell you love your brother and I can tell he loves you. No point in trying to deny it because I can see it." She said trying to light a cigarette.

Her lighter was dead so I lit it for her. She smiled at me and I gave her a nod. Something seemed different about her.

"As soon as Takeru said he was gay I knew what was going to happen. I wasn't in my right mind then so I kicked him out. He went to you and eventually you guys found out eachothers true emotions as I knew would happen." She said.

I lit a cigarette and said "You're right about us feeling that way towards eachother but what else do you have to say?" She frowned and said "I'm not exactly right in the head. I have extreme bipolar disorder. I'm not saying you should feel sorry for me and not be mad at me but that might make it easier to understand things."

"I remember a lot of nights were didn't seem like yourself." Takeru said. "Thats one of things I could never bring myself to tell you." She said. "What do you mean by one of the things" Takeru asked eyeing her cigarette. "I'm bisexual also." she said giveing Takeru a cigarette.

"That would explain how we turned out gay." I said looking at Takeru and laughing. He had a suprised look on his face as he lit the cigarette.

"I think I'm unfit as a mother to raise you Takeru. I assume you boys came over to get you legal documents. I'll give them to your brother and we can dgo down to the court so I can sign you over in to his custody." She said with a firm yet sad face. Takeru looked like he was about to cry but held it in.

I sat over on the loveseat next to him. "Be strong." I told him. He gave a nod.

I looked over at my mother who said "I'll glady let you adpot him from me but I want you to promise me that you'll protect him with you life." I gave her a firm look and noded to her. "I think if I was able to protect him from a world full of evil digmon with inhumane powers then I can protect him from knife or gun carrying human." I said. "I trust that you can as well but I needed to hear it from you." She said.

We went to the custody office and she signed all parental rights over to takeru as she said she would. I never theought I would ever be upset to see my mother cry agian in my entire life but I was sad to see it on that day. 


	8. Whats love to you?

Disclamer: I don't own digimon or any other copyrighted materials that are used in this story in this story.

We left the custody office. Our mother drove home in her own car while Takeru and I went back back to my place in my car. On the way there he asked me one of the strangest questions.

"Since I'm under you custody does that chnage anything between us?" He asked me as I got on the freeway. "Legally yes, but other then that no." I said. "You don't seem to care about legal stuff." He said. "I'm a rockstar. I make my own laws." I said.

He laughed and I said "I try to stay within the law but some things can't be helped." He gave a nod and said "You may be a criminal but you're not a bad guy." I smiled. "Thanks." I said with a smile.

We dorve home without saying much more on the way. When we got there I looked at the clock hung on the wall. It was past one in the afternoon.

"What are we doing for lunch Yama?" Takeru asked me. "I don't know." I said. "Are you even that hungry?" He asked me. "Not really are you?" I said. "Not really no." He said.

We were quiet for a while. Just sitting there enjoying eachothers company. Although it was silent it wasn't uncomfortable. It was the nice kind of quiet were you can only get with someone you truely love. It was a very nice kind of quiet.

"Does it bore you just sitting here being quiet?" Takeru asked me. "Not at all." I said. "I used to think there was no such thing as a good quiet but I was wrong." He said.

I smiled at him. "You're so cute." I said. "You think so?" He said looking a little upset. "Not the little kid kind of cute though. The other kind of cute." I said. "What do you mean by the other kind of cute?" He asked me. "I mean cute as in good looking." I explained.

"Whats love mean to you?" He asked me. "Whats love mean to me?" I asked him. He gave a nod and I said "To me love is the ablilty to trust someone more then anyone else, to be able to enjoy to thier company no matter what the two of you are doing, and to want to be with that person no every second you're away from them." I said.

"How long have you felt that way about me?" He asked me. "Since I was thierteen." I said. "You've been in love with for six years?" He asked me. I gave a nod a nod.

"How about you tell me what I told you?" I asked him. He had a puzzled look on his face before he said I think i get what you mean." I smiled and said "Tell me what love is to you and how long you've been in love with me."

"Well my defenition of love is the same as yours and I've had feelings like that about you since I was nine. Mom said it was normal to feel that way about an older sibbling when you were young but it didn't go away. In fact as time went on the feels I had for you only got stronger." He said.

"I love you Takeru." I said "I love you too Yama." He said pulling me in to an embrace. We held eachother for a while like that untill we fell asleep. Even though it was just the middle of the afternoon I a lot had happened to us. 


	9. phone calls

DIsclamer: I don't own digimon.

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. I awnsered it to hear my moms voice. 

"Hey mom." I said. "You're in the news. All day I've seen you and Takeru makeing out in the mall on tv it's in all the entertainment news reports and I saw a picture of you guys on a magazene cover when I went to the liqour store to pick up some cigarettes." She said. "What the hell?" I asked her.

"Yeah I even read through it and your names were in it." She said. "Oh fuck." I said. "Yeah but since your last names are different I don't know how many people know you guys are brothers." She said. "I hope thats the case." I said as I heard Takerus cell phone ring. I looked to see that he wasn't next to me.

"I'm going to go mom but I'll talk to you about it later." I said to her. "Okay good luck and be careful. I do love you boys." She said. "I love you too mom." I said as I hung up.

"No he isn't abuseing me! We're fucking in love!" Takeru yelled to someone who was on the phone. I walked in the front room to see him with an angry glare on his face. "Listen Miyako I love him and he loves me. I you have a problem with it then don't talk to us anymore." He said. His expression grew even more anrgy.

"Listen to me you fucking bitch. We are in love and you better not try to destroy it. I don't give a fuck about what you think of it. If you try to destory this I will make certian that you'll never be happy agian." He said in a quiet icy tone.

A pause and then he said "No I'm not threatening you I'm promiseing. I will make your life a liveing hell if you try to hurt me or my brother. Stay the fuck away from us." He said in the same evil sounding tone before he hung up.

I put a hand on his shoulder and he flinched but looked up at me. his eeys which were usually a warm, inviteing blue were deep and cold as ice. He had a harsh glare on his face that scarded me slighty.

"I'm going to kill her one of these days." He said slowly. "Don't say things like that." I said to him. "Wouldn't be the first time I've had to kill someone or something." He said. "You mean in the digiworld?" I asked him. He gave a nod.

"Don't say things like that. We're being wateched all the time. I am a rockstar after all and theres always people looking at me, waiting to see if I do something interesting. If our so called friends don;t mention anything to the press about us being what we are aside from lovers then it should all be fine." I said to him.

He gave a nod and my cell hone rang. I opened it up. "My manager." I said to Takeru. He gave a nod and I awsnered my phone.

"This is Yamato." I said. "It's me Mr Yumemaru." He said. "Whats up?" I asked him. "i think it would help if you and you're new boyfriend appeared on television." He said. "Why?" I asked him. "I think it would help if you passed off for what he wasn't." Mr Yumemaru said. "What do you mean by that?" I asked him. "I know he's your brother. I don't know how many other people could make that connection but if you try hard enough to convice them that he isn't you brother then things will certianly work out for the better." He told me. "What show do you have in mind?" I asked him.

"I was thinking Stars at Night." He said. "I hate wearing suits." I said. "I know but everyone watches it." He said. "Fine are we on tonight?" I asked him. "Yeah." He said. "All right then I'll let Takeru know." I said. "All right thats all then." He said before hanging up.

"Well Takeru you're going to be on tv with me." I told him. "Really? What show?" He asked me. "Stars at Night." I told him. He smiled. "I love that show." He said. "The only thing is you have to wear a suit." I said.

"I hate suits." He said. "I do too but let's get dressed up and ready to go. We're on for tongiths show and it's live. We have like fourty five minutes to get there." I said to him. He gave a nod.

We went to the bedroom changed in to our suits and drove there. When we got there Takerus was sweating bullets.

"It's ok." I said as I gave him a small kiss. He kissed me back and we walked on to the stage as they announced us as guests. 


	10. Stars At night

Disclamer:I don't Digimon, Gravitation, or any other copyrighted materials that may appear in this story.

They announced our names and and that was it. I took Takeru's hand and led him out to the stage by his hand. Everyone clapped as we went to our seats. Takeru looked supprised.

"Welcome back to our show Yamato." The hostess Kiana said. She was a kind and friendly woman who had come from a poverty stirkien country an Africa to become a Japanese tv hostess.

She was a tall black lady with blone hair extentions in her natrual black hari. She had warm freindley brown eyes that always seemed friendly and inviteing.

"Hello agian Kiana." I said. She smiled at me and then looked at my brother. "This must be your boyfriend." She said, looking at him.

"Yeah I'm Takeru Takashi." He said. "How old are you?" She asked him. "I'm sisteen almost seventeen years old." He said. She smiled but looked a little off put by his awnser. "We don't have sex so theres nothing illegial about it." I said with a smile.

"The great rockstar not haveing sex?" Kiana asked, drawing a laugh from the crowd. I gave a nod and said "Just as you can have sex without love you can have love without sex. The two aren't linked like a lot of people beleve they are." I said to her.

"What about the rumor that you guys are blood relatives?" Kiana asked. "It's just that. A rumor and nothing more." I said. Takeru gave a nod and said "I can see how a lot of people might think that because we both have blond hair and blue eyes but we aren't related. Our last names should tell you that." "I see. Yes you guys do have different last names." She said

"Do you sing Takeru?" Kiana asked him. "I'm not that good at singing but I do like to rap a bit every now and then." He said. "My favorites are Rap and rock. Do you think you'll persue a carrear in rap music?" Kiana asked him. "I'm not sure if I will or not. I've never thought about it before." He said. "I would love to see you sing with your brother even though you say you aren;t a good singer. Your boyfriend says he's not a good singer yet he is a signed artist." Kiana said.

Takeru laughed and said "He's alway been the type to sell himself short I've know him my entire life and he's always been putting himself down." I blushed and said "I can't help it if I don"t think as highly of myself as the rest of japan does" I said.

"Honestly though what do you think of Your boyfriends music?" Kiana asked me. "I like it. The way he moves on stage as he sings, His voice when he sings, everything about him when he's on stage is just amazeing. I love watching him when he's on stage and when he's off stage he's just the same. He's kind graceful smart and always thinking about things. Hes a very deep and insightful person. Thers been nights were we just stay up all night talking with eachother. I love those nights." Takeru said.

Kiana smiled and said "You two are defenetly in love with eachother." She turned to the audiance and said "We have a few more guests to get through and then we'll have a performance by Yamato at the end of the show." Kian told them. They all cheared.

Takerua and I went back stage. I smiled at him. "That went well." I said. "She's nice." Takeru said. "Yeah and like me she opposes the formal dress code for this show. The first time I was on this show I was glareing t her for makeing wear and stui and after the show she was telling me how she hated haveing to wear a dress every night. She's a leather person like me. I've hung out with her several times off the show. She's so much fun to party with." I said.

"Do you party with everyone you meet?" Takeru asked me. "Not everyone there some people that I just can;t stand to be arround. Theres some tv show hosts on popular shows that I just can't stand to be around." I said to him. "You mean theres people that you don't like?" Takeru asked me. "I hope you're jokeing" I said with a half smile half glare.

"What hosts do you not like?" He asked me. "I can't stand Akira from Teen Buzz. That guy is so old and dried up. He tries to be cool but you can tell that he hates all the music thats played on his show." I said. "Akira is so lame. I agree with you on that one." Takeru said. I gave a nod and said "I also hate Yuki from the Artists Forum." I said. "You mean that romance guy who is dateing Shuichi from Bad Luck?" Takeru asked me.

I gave him a nod and he said "As a person I haear Yuki is a bit of jerk but the guy writes great romance novels" I laughed "You read Yuki's novels" I asked him. "Well mom had them around and I like to read so I picked them up and read them." It's not like I ever bought any of his novels on my own." He said.

"I don't like him but Shuichi is awsome. I like him as a friend and as a fellow musician. In fact I was thinking of talking to him about doing a vocal duelts album. I think he would be a lot of fun to work with." I said. "That would be awsome if I had my two favorite musicians together doing a duet album. I would buy it for sure." Takeru said. "The hell you would. I'll give you a free copy like I did for all my my other albums." I said. He smiled.

I was supprised to see Shuichi come backstage with us. "Hey Yamato. They're ready for you to sing." He said. I smiled at him and said "Okay and after I'm done I have something I want to talk to you about." I said as I went to the stage.

I took the guitar they offered to me and I looked at the mic. Since I just had a guitar I said "I think I'll just sing a song from my solo acoustics album since I don't have my band with me. I hope thats all right with everyone." They all chearded and I started to sing.

Every little thing I do I do it all for you.  
Every little thing you do you do it all for me too.  
I know what you want me to do.  
You know I wanna love you too.

The way I feel for you I can't explain.  
If I don't get you soon I'll go insane.  
This longing is causeing me so much pain.  
I just want to be closer to you.  
Do everything lovers do.  
I just want to be with you.  
At night I dream about you and me.  
I'm hopeing my dream becomes a reality.  
I want more then anything for you to be with me.

Every little thing I do I do it all for you.  
Every little thing you do you do it all for me too.  
I know what you want me to do.  
You know I wanna love you too.

We've known eachother forever.  
I wonder if we'll ever get together.  
I'm just wathcing the hours pass all alone.  
Wondering when I can pick up the phone and see if we can stop being alone.  
I know you're my perfect soulmate.  
I know to be with you is my fate.  
I just know that you and me are just ment to be.

Every little thing I do I do it all for you.  
Every little thing you do you do it all for me too.  
I know what what you want me to do.  
You know I wanna love you too.

I smiled as I finished the song. Everyone was clapping, chearing, and screaming my name. I smiled to them and said "It was a pleasure being here, a pleasure to sing for all of you and, thanks agian for haveing me here tonight Kiana. Good night Japan." I said as I left for the back stage area.

Takeru and Shuichi were talking about something when I walked up. Shuichi had an interested look on his face and was smileing at me. Takeru gave me a wink and I noded at him.

"Shuichi want to come to my place after this I have something I want to discuss with you." I said to him. "Sure but first I need to call Yuki and see if he'll be all right without me for tonight." He said. "yeah do waht you need to to stay on his good side." I said. He gave a nod and made the call.

He smiled as he told Yuki his plans. His smile got bigger and he said "Okay thanks I should be home in a few hours." He hung up and said "Yuki said it was fine. he's working on a new novel tonight so it's best I let him have his peace and quiet. besides I wanted to do a duet album with you for months anyways." Shuichi said quickly.

Okay everyone thats the tenth chapter. I would like to say a few things to all my readers out there. This story is a spontanious thing that I've been writeing as it comes to my mind so the chapters will be comeing far and few or close and many depending on how I feel.

Also the lyrics in this chapter were written by me. I love writeing songs and poems as well as stories. I'll try to write more of my own lyrics or I might use lyrics to some of my favorite songs depending on the feed back I get. Read and review.

Love you all,  
Kojiro rei 


	11. late night

Disclamer: I don't own Digimon, Gravitation, or any other copyrighted materials that may apear in this story.

Shuichi followed me to my house. We went inside and Takeru smiled. "This is our little home." I said. "It's a nice place." Shuichi said. "Thanks care for a drink?" I asked.

"Got any beer?" Shuichi asked. "I usually don't keep beer but I was thinking some champagne." I said. "You're such a queen." Shuichi said with a smile. "Yeah I am." I said with a smile.

"We should probably call over our bankds for this also." Shuichi said. "I was thinking we could do duets. Like you and me singing with me playing my guitar and you playing anything you know how to play." I said. Shuichi frowned and said "I don't know how to play any instruments all I do is make beats on a computer."

"That would be great for me if I ever decided to persue my interests in rap or R and B." Takeru said. "Should we talk to Thoma about him?" Shuichi asked. "I suppose so as long as he doen't get a pyschotic manager." I said. "K is not a psycho. He's manager as well as a bodyguard and he does both jobs very well." Shuich said. "Guys stop argueing." Takeru said.

I gave him a nod and poured us each a glass of champagne. "To music." I said as I raised my glass. We all toasted and drank.

"So what kind of music do we want on our album?" Yamato asked. "I was thinking a few love songs, some dance music, a few party songs and...you know the usual stuff." Shuichi said. I gave a nod.

Takeru let out a yawn and said "I'm going to bed." I smiled. "Not without a good nigth kiss" I said. "Then kiss me." He said. I gave a nod and kissed him lightly on the lips and pulled away. He frowned.

"You call that kiss?" He asked me. I pushed him aginst the wall and kissed him passionatly. before I knew what was going on were were making out right in front of Shuichi. "Go Yama." He said. I pulled away and Takeru smiled.

"That was a kiss. I'm going to bed now." He said as he headed for the bedroom. I watched him leave before I turned back to Shuichi.

Now then about the album." I said. "Yeah what about it?" I asked him. "What do you think of my ideas?" He asked me. "I think it sounds good to me. Good thing I know how to play a guitar and you can program beats." I siad. He gave a nod and smiled at me.

We were writeing lyrics for several songs and it was going great untill I saw the sun comeing up. "Oh shit Shuichi. We were up all night. The sun is comeing up now." I said. "Well I guess I should get home then." He said with a smile. I gave him a nod and he left. 


	12. the end

Disclamer: I don't own Digmon, Gravitation or any other copyrighted materials that may appear in this story.

I sat down on the couch and started to quietly play my guitar. I had totoally zoned out and was just playing. Not careing about the time or anything else that was in existance. Just playing and listening to the music.

I had taken a break from my playing to look at my fingers. I had played without a pick for an unmeasured but certianly long ammount of time and now my fingers hurt.

"Why did you stop?" Takeru voice asked. I looked up to see that he had seated himself next to me. I showed him my fingers. He let out a sigh and said "Yame you're going to cut to your fingers off playing that thing one of these days." He said. "How bad are they?" I asked him. "Well one of them is bleeding a little bit." He said.

"Not good. I guess I shoud get another pic today." I told him. "Is the music store open yet?" He asked me. "What time is it?" I asked him. "Nine." He said. "It'll be open by the time we get there." I said. "So then I should get dressed?" Takuer asked. I gave him a nod.

He went int he bedroom for a short while and came back wearing tight black jeans with a tight black sleveless t shirt and black boots. I looked him over and let out a sigh. "Whats wrong?" He asked me. "Eveyone is going to be looking at you." I warned him. "Would you rather they look at you?" He asked me. I gave a sly smile as I stood up.

He pushed me back down on the couch and smiled at me. "I can't beleve you're still weraing that." He said. I realised that I was still in my suit pants and white button up shirt. I let out a sigh. "Yeah I think I'll chage before we go to the music store." I said. 

I went to my room and changed in to my usual attire of a silk shirt and leather pants. When I was done I went outside and saw Takeru waiting for me. "Let's go." I said. He gave a nod and we went out to the car. We got in started it up and got on the freeway.

"What do you think of everything thats happened lately?" I asked him. "I think that this is how I want to live life." He said. "What do you mean by that?" I asked him. "I mean liveing with you, being at peace with mom, knowing whats going to happen next, and everything going good. Thats just how I want to live." He said. I gave a nod and smiled at him.

"Hey it's June fifth." He said. I gave a nod and asked "Shall we?" He gave a nod. I turned off and went to the florast shop. I bough some roses and we left. I got on the free way and we headed back twards our home town.

We drove to the cemetary and walked to our fathers grave. When we got there we saw mom standing by the grave. We laid our flowers down and stood on either side of her.

"Do you think he's happy with the way things are now?" Takeru asked after a while. Our mom gave a nod and said "I'm happy and you boys are happy. Thats all he wanted for us." She said. I gave a nod and said "I wish he were still here to see the way everything ended."

End 


End file.
